guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorrow's Furnace Boss Locations
The following is a listing of the different boss spawn locations in Sorrow's Furnace. The spawning points differ depending on which NPC (or lack of) the player's party entered SF with. Note: For purposes of hunting green items, the few bosses that do not drop them have been marked with an asterisk. (*) Entering Sorrow's Furnace with Galen Trask This spawn requires players enter the Furnace with Galen Trask. Bosses (and Stone Summit in general) cannot be attacked in this spawn due to the Chains of Enslavement spell. Entering Sorrow's Furnace with Kilroy Stonekin This spawn requires players enter the Furnace with Kilroy Stonekin. The following bosses will spawn: *Sorrow's Belly: Gulnar Irontoe* is the target boss of Kilroy's quest. He will be on the overlook by the gearbox. Entering Sorrow's Furnace with Orozar Highstone This spawn requires players enter the Furnace with Orozar Highstone. Static Boss Spawns The following 6 bosses will always spawn: * Tanzit Razorstone * Drago Stoneherder * Brohn Stonehart * Villnar Painforge * Vokur Grimshackles * Galigord Stonestrike These 6 bosses will always appear in the following 6 places, though who appears where is random: * The Gap where Marshall Whitman would be if you entered the Furnace without any NPCs. * The Gap entrance to the Forge Heart. * The Stone Basilica. * The Forest entrance to the Forge Heart. * The Iron Arch * In the passage from the middle door of Sorrow's Belly to Iron Arch Quest Boss Spawns 2 bosses spawn during the waves of assaults of Noble Intentions, and later 2 more appear during Noble Intentions Plan B. For Noble Intentions Plan B, one boss appears in the Gap between you and the exit, the other spawns behind (where you find Ural Highstone) and may follow to catch a slow moving party. These bosses are drawn from the following pool: * Malinon Threshammer * Graygore Boulderbeard * Bortak Bonesmelter * Korvald Willcrusher * Rago Kindlerock Entering Sorrow's Furnace with High Priest Alkar This spawn requires players enter the Furnace with High Priest Alkar. The following bosses will spawn: *Stone Basilica: Hierophant Morlog* has to be slain as part of the priest's quest. He will be at the entrance into the forest accompanied by many Summit Taskmasters. Entering Sorrow's Furnace with Ennis Granitestrider This spawn requires players enter the Furnace with Ennis Granitestrider and Budger Blackpowder. During The Final Assault, 6 of the following 10 bosses will always spawn in: * Sorrow's Belly ** two of this three Tanzit Razorstone, Grognard Gravelhead, Malinon Threshammer * Iron Arch ** either Gardock Stonesoul or Ivor Helmhewer ** either Korvald Willcrusher or Garbok Handsmasher * The Forge ** Rago Kindlerock ** either Runar Brimstone or Galigord Stonestrike Entering Sorrow's Furnace with no NPCs This spawn requires players enter the Furnace without any of the NPCs from Grenth's Footprint. There are 12 spawn points: * Sorrow's Belly ** One near the North Eastern (left) gate ** One near the South Eastern (middle) gate * Iron Arch ** One near the gate to the forest ** One near the gate to the Forge * The Gap ** One by the crushers ** One near Marshall Whitman ** One on the overlook between Witman and the bridge ** Two patrolling the double gates to the Forge * The Forest ** Two at the Stone Basilica (one at the base and one patrolling right next to him down the stairs) ** One near the gate to the Forge The bosses who spawn at those points are randomly chosen from a pool. So far bosses confirmed to be in the pool are: *Brohn Stonehart *Galigord Stonestrike *Gardock Stonesoul *Grognard Gravelhead *Tanzit Razorstone *Tarnok Forgerunner *Vokur Grimshackles *Drago Stoneherder *Villnar Painforge *Garbok Handsmasher *Runar Brimstone *Gordac Fleshweaver Category:Sorrow's Furnace